Biz
by Canadino
Summary: He might be a bit over his head. Prostitution!AU Luchist/Marco


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

Luchist doesn't remember when he gets his unofficial nickname of 'Reverend', but he suspects it has something to do with his usual black garb and tall black hat. It isn't that he's particularly intending to look like a holy man, but any pimp has to stand out somewhat. And he's good at his job, so he supposes a little religious imagery can't really be an insult to his good name. It certainly doesn't stop the girls from splaying their limbs all over him and interested customers hanging off his arms. There has to be a reverend for the people in this part of the streets, after all.

He's good at what he does because he gets satisfactory results. Someone will approach him, usually hesitant and afraid, and give vague preferences, but after years of working with the people in the area, Luchist is proficient in deciphering difficult requests and often pairs the customer with one of his girls or boys and is usually greeted with lauds and praises afterwards. The money he gets is certainly no joke. It's because of his almost godlike status that he is free to come and go as he pleases in this underworld. The bars he frequents often brushes away his tabs as they receive more patronage wishing to speak to Luchist; the whorehouses rub their hands together when they see him. He is a celebrity, and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it a little.

Yet despite having his choice of the cream of the crop, Luchist doesn't touch anyone he works with. Everything clicks and flows better if everyone is professional about it. Of course, that's not to say he doesn't admire any admirable assets, but he clears his throat and eventually looks away. This, apparently, adds to his priestly aura. He isn't abstinent, but for all purposes he is; a saint, even.

He does answer to a higher power, and that higher power is Asakura Hao; Hao owns Funbari Inn, a quaint antique love hotel, with his twin brother. Funbari has been around since as long as Luchist has been working in the area, and it's sheltered many of his girls and even himself during rough periods. Hao is the one who pulled him off the streets and gave him a chance to work the underworld. He reports back every night. He doesn't give or receive any payment to the Asakuras, but it's an unspoken rule that they have precedent over any suggested lodgings for nightly rendezvouses, and in return they refer customers to Luchist for a good time. It's a perfect mutualistic relationship.

"I heard there's fresh blood out there," Hao says, sitting in his room and smoking a long pipe. "There's a new body out there under no jurisdiction." He gives Luchist a pointed look. "Of course what I'm saying is, you should clean the streets before they get too cluttered and dirty. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course."

He finds the fresh blood, the new body, a few streets away. The blonde man is young enough to turn a few faces, but not entirely young enough to excuse such naivety thinking of establishing himself in the streets, where each corner is fought over and designated. Luchist strides up to the shadows where the man is lurking.

"Hello, there," the man says, and the streetlights glint off his glasses as he slides over to Luchist and presses a hand to his chest. There's a juvenile way of seduction about him, shirt completely open and shorts just hanging off his hips, the angle of his waist. Yes, Luchist thinks, he can be moulded. In only a few weeks, men will be climbing out of the woodwork willing to pay good money to have this young man writhe under them. "I can make anything worth your while, my good man."

"I'm sure you will," Luchist says, and sweeps an arm around the man's waist. They exchange words briefly, a name - Marco - and suddenly he finds himself on his back and Marco is riding him and pressing his palms against his chest to steady himself as his hips bounce and Luchist finds himself breathless with the way Marco is tight around him, and just - wow.

He tells Marco later that anyone intending to prostitute themselves must be in want of a successful pimp and the way Marco's eyes glint and he licks his lips, Luchist thinks he might be a little in over his head with this twist of events.

[=]

Note: can someone punch me i never thought i'd get back into this fandom or this ship even what happened


End file.
